A phase problem
by DarklordMakuta
Summary: code Lyoko .hack crossover, the eight phases enter lyoko and it's effecting both Lyoko and the real world.
1. Xana's deal

A phase problem in Lyoko.

Chapter 1 A unusual helping hand

We had just finished a mission on Lyoko. I think XANA is getting anxious. He's been attacking constantly. But each time, some weird thing gets in the way. Some kind of monster with a red wand keeps attacking both us and Xana's monsters. We can't figure out what the heck it is. But strangely we received an e-mail from Xana. Something is lurking in Lyoko that has him freaked out. And it's effecting our world too…


	2. the letter

Don't worry, that was just an intro.

Here's the REAL chapter 1

* * *

"Hey guy's, check this out!" said Jeremy. We all rushed over to the supercomputer to see what all the hub-bub, (heh, funny word) was about. "What is it?" asked Ulrich. "We got an e-mail…" "Ooh, an e-mail, soo scary." Said Odd exagatively. "An email from xana." Jeremy finished. We all had a blank stare on our faces. "Here look."

I we've had our… differences in the past. But right now Lyoko is under attack from unusual things. A strange creature is wandering around destroying everything in sight. The creatures name is Skeith, also known as the terror of death. Apparently it doesn't care who it kills as long as it does kill. And remember, I don't want Aelita dead until I'm through with her. And if I die, she dies too, and vice-versa. So the only way we can stop this menace is if we work together. I hope that we have each others cooperation.

XANA

We just stared at the message. "Ok. Didn't see THAT coming." I said. "So what do we do?" said Odd. "I don't know; just give me some time to think about it." Jeremy said. But we realized that getting late. So we all headed back. Luckily G.I. Jim was fast asleep so we didn't get caught. Jeremy went to his room, same with Odd and Ulrich, and Aelita and Mireille went to their dorm. I entered my room and to my surprise the Rahkshi were already asleep, they didn't even destroy anything this time. I'm gonna need to find new places to hide these guys. Unknown to me Skeith was already on to us. He was moving around outside. Guurahk heard it and started growling. Skeith ran away. What did he want? Who was he after? And where will he strike next?


	3. a vision

Sorry it took so long.

* * *

The next day I woke up, The Rahkshi were gone. "Aw man, don't tell me they escaped again." I said in a tired tone. I didn't have time to think about that. Jeremy entered my room and everyone was with him, Even the Rahkshi. I was kind of embarrassed since I wasn't properly dressed yet. This caused Mireille to blush but she managed to hide it. "You mind? I haven't changed yet." I said. "Sorry, we have to get to the factory fast." Ulrich said. "Why?" Jeremy answered that. "We got another message from XANA." _Again? _I though. "Wait there for a minute." I said while I went into my closet. Then I exited it and appeared in my normal cloths. "You know what I would like?" I asked. "A nice breakfast? Me too." Odd piped up. Everyone just looked at him. "Actually, I want to see XANA face to face for once." I said. Every one had a look on their face. Not a confused look like they had with Odd's comment. But a look of concern, doubt, anger. It was clear. Everyone wanted to see XANA and end his threat once and for all, but now he asks for our help but STILL doesn't show himself. It makes one wonder, what does XANA have to hide? "I'd say we all want that too, but for now…" Jeremy started but didn't get to finish as there was a scream coming from the hallway. We all rushed out to see what was going on, and to our terror three tarantulas were in the hallway. "Great, first cancralots (I don't think I spelled that right), then crabs, now XANA sends us tarantulas!" Ulrich yelled causing the tarantulas to see us. The Rahkshi got in their defense formation, but for some reason, everything came to a halt. The tarantulas weren't moving, the kids looking out the doors to see what was going on weren't moving. It's like time came to a complete halt. However, we could still move. "What's going on?" asked Yumi. Odd decided to take advantage of this moment by jumping on top of the tarantulas. "Odd, what are you doing?" asked Aelita who was as confused as everyone else was. He had a marker. "Leaving my mark." He said with a smile. It gave us a smile because he made them look ridiculous. But as we laughed, something happened to me.

_Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born…__  
__After the stars doth cross the heavens,__  
__The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning.__  
__From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the Wave comes……_

Then suddenly everything is black. My eyes open to see everyone looking at me. "Are you alright?" Mireille asked. "Yeah." I said as I felt a little groggy. "What happened?" I asked. "Not sure, you kinda blacked out on us." I was so confused. What did that vision mean?


End file.
